White Horse
by 92musiclover
Summary: Based on music video 'White Horse' with some of my own touches! Blaine finds out Sebastian's cheating on him. When Sebastian begs for another chance, Blaine tells him it's too late for him and his White Horse Oneshot. Songfic by Taylor Swift. Blam friendship. Klaine rekindle.


**Hey guys! Me again!  
Thanks so much for the reviews of 'You Belong with Me'  
Hope you enjoy this next one with Klaine!**

**For the record, I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

**White Horse **

Blaine Anderson stood by his window staring outside as rain fell heavily against his window and on the streets of New York City.

The weather was exactly how he felt.

Just then, his phone went off. He looked to see the caller ID said 'Sebastian.' He hesitated to answer it, and then eventually did.

"Hello," he said.

"Blaine, just give me two minutes to explain. All I want is you!" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian-"

"Do you love me?"

"…Yeah,"

"Can you give me another chance?"

Blaine hesitated with his answer.

Back in high school, after he and Kurt broke up, he started dating Sebastian. It was surprisingly great and they had a lot in common.

Before Blaine knew, he actually grew to really love Sebastian and Sebastian loved Blaine…or so he thought.

After graduation, Blaine, Sam and Sebastian moved to New York City. Both Blaine and Sebastian went to NYU. Blaine studied music and Sebastian studies law while Sam went to the Art Institute to study animation. Blaine and Sam got full rides.

Blaine was hesitant about moving to New York seeing that Kurt was still there, but after much convincing from Sam, he came along.

Blaine and Sam met up often for lunch and they visited one another at their apartments.

Blaine met Sam after class one day at a café.

"How're things with you and Sebastian?" Sam asked.

"They're great," Blaine said.

"So…you don't miss Kurt?"

"Don't get me wrong, of course I do. Kurt was my first everything and I'll always love him. It's just with Sebastian…it's different. A good different. If you told three years ago, I would be dating the guy who nearly blinded me, I would laughed right in your face. I honestly think Sebastian is everything I ever wanted,"

Sam just stared at his food.

"Sam?" Blaine said getting his attention.

"What?" Sam asked looking up.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Blaine…there's something about Sebastian you should probably know,"

Blaine gave Sam a confused and worried look.

"I was in the city the other day getting some ideas for a mini show. I was sketching when I saw Sebastian…with another guy," Sam started.

"Are you sure it wasn't just like a study partner or something?" Blaine asked.

"Trust me. It wasn't. They were flirting and acting like any other couple would. At one point, Sebastian left. I walked up to him and pretended I was an old friend from high school and he told me his name was Aaron and…he was Sebastian's boyfriend," Sam said.

"Wha…seriously?" Blaine choked out.

"Yeah. I even saw them kissing a lot before he left. Blaine, I'm so sorry, man,"

Blaine just sat there stunned and in silence. Deeply in thought.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Blaine looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I gotta go. See you later?" Blaine asked standing and taking money out for his food.

"Sure. See you later," Sam said as Blaine walked out.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"God, I hope I did the right thing," he thought.

Later that night, Blaine walked down the street to Sebastian's house. It's not that he didn't believe Sam, he just…wanted to be sure for himself.

He saw Sebastian getting out of his car carrying a bag of groceries in his arm.

"Bastian!" Blaine called.

Sebastian turned to face him.

" Blaine! What-What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Blaine looked at him. Why was he so nervous?

"What's wrong with-" Blaine started but was cut off by a voice.

"Babe! What's taking so long?" a young man stepped outside. It was the same man Sam described.

"Aaron, uh-" Sebastian started.

Blaine looked at him. He was feeling hurt, betrayal, and anger. All at once.

"You know what? Don't even worry about it!" Blaine said leaving.

"Blaine Wait! Please!" Sebastian said trying to stop him and grabbed his arm.

He tore away from his grip.

"Just…don't! We're done!" he shouted and started back down the street.

He finally let all his tears fall on his cold face.

Blaine soon made it to an apartment complex and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Sam.

"Hey," he said. Sam saw Blaine's face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were right…about Sebastian…you were right," Blaine choked out.

Sam pulled him in a hug.

"Come on in," he said when they broke.

Blaine calmed down after awhile. Sam walked in the living room and handed Blaine a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Blaine said taking sip.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mom's secret trick to making us feel better when we were ever upset," Sam said sitting next to him.

"She's right,"

"How're you feeling?"

"Physically, fine. Mentally and emotionally, like hell. I can't go back to my place. I know he's gonna be there,"

"Dude, you know you can stay here as long as you need,"

"Thanks, but I think I need to find a new place,"

"No problem. There's an apartment a few doors down that's been vacant for the last few months. I'll talk to my landlord and maybe you and he can work something out. Meantime, you move in with me temporarily,"

Blaine gave a small smile.

"Thanks man," he said.

"That's why I'm here," Sam said.

The next day, Sam helped Blaine move everything out of his apartment.

Just as they were finishing up, Sebastian's car pulled up.

"Blaine! Wait!" he called getting out.

"Oh my god," Blaine said.

"What're you doing here, Smythe?" Sam said approaching him.

"Let me talk to Blaine, Evans," Sebastian said.

"He's made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with you. So I suggest you get back in the car before I mess up that face of yours,"

Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam. I've got this," he said.

Sam sent Sebastian another glare.

"I'll be in the car. Call me if you need me," he said getting in.

Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Let me explain,"

"Explain what? That you've been cheating on me for who knows how long! How could you do this to us! I can't believe I was stupid enough to give you a second chance! I trusted you!"

"So what now? You're gonna go with Trouty?"

"Yeah, because Sam's a true friend and would never hurt me like you did! Don't bother making up excuses Sebastian! I am done with this! With us!"

"But I need you! You're all I want! Don't do this to me!"

"Oh please! This is a big world! Westerville was a small town! You'll do just fine without me! You didn't have that problem before! Goodbye Sebastian," Blaine said walking to the car and got in letting out a deep breath.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and started the car. Blaine looked in the rearview mirror until Sebastian's figure got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared.

A few weeks later, Blaine moved into the apartment a few doors down from Sam. He was slowly getting over his breakup with Sebastian with much help from friends.

One day after class, he went to a nearby coffee shop for a pick-me-up. When he reached for his coffee, another hand grabbed it.

"Oh sorry. I-" they said and turned to each other.

Blaine came face-to-face with a familiar face.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said smiling.

Kurt returned the smile.

"Blaine Anderson," he said.

Another coffee was placed in front of them.

"I think that's mine," Kurt said taking it.

"Yeah," Blaine said taking his coffee.

"So what's up? Last I heard, you were…seeing Sebastian," Kurt said stirring sugar in his coffee.

"Uh…yeah we…broke up a few weeks ago," Blaine said pouring cream in his coffee.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Can I…ask what happened?"

"It's a long story,"

"I've got time to kill. Look, there's a table over there,"

Blaine smiled and nodded as they walked over to the table.

All of that happened two months ago. And now...

"Do you love me?" Sebastian asked over the phone.

Blaine came back to reality.

"…Yeah," he said.

"Can you give me another chance?"

All the flashbacks of him and Sebastian together came back. Then, he remembered everything that happened two months ago. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"No…I can't. Goodbye Sebastian," Blaine said and then hung up.

He collapses to the floor crying his eyes out.

After awhile, Blaine calmed down and sat on the couch with a tear-stained face.

Just then, the door opened to reveal his roommate of almost three months, Kurt Hummel.

"Hey," Kurt said taking his coat off.

"Hey," Blaine said his voice cracking. Kurt noticed this.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"No. Not really,"

Kurt sat at the end of the couch by Blaine's feet.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Blaine looked at him, smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

Blaine knew it was going to take time to get over his breakup with Sebastian, but he also knew he was gonna be okay. No way he could go back to him or give him another chance.

It was too late for Sebastian and his White Horse.

**THE END**

**So what'd you think? Please review!**


End file.
